Fallen Angel
by darkillumination052005
Summary: Story about Trish Stratus who is a punk and Jeff Hardy who is a prep and how they look at each other in different ways after something happens to Trish. all done
1. Chapter One

A boy and a girl walked around the living room impatiently, obviously waiting for someone. The boy had black hair and brown eyes and the girl had red hair and hazel eyes and they were both dressed stylishly. The boy started to tap his foot impatiently and the girl sighed in frustration.

"Will you hurry up, Jeff," the boy finally yelled down the stairs.

"Hold your horses, Matt!"

"We don't want to be late," Amy, the girl said.

"Okay, okay I'm coming."

A boy with blond hair and blue eyes came running up the stairs and he was dressed very stylishly too. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail just like Matt's. They walked out of the house and got into Matt's car and drove off.

"Gosh, I thought you'd never leave your room," Amy said with a smile.

"I wasn't in my room," Jeff said.

"Oh God. And Matt has the nerve to talk about how much time I spend in the bathroom," Amy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I have to look good for the first day of school."

"Okay."

They continued driving and while they were, they passed a girl with blond hair who was dressed in all black. She was wearing a lace skirt with a black corset top and black combat boots. When Matt, Jeff and Amy passed her, she looked at them and they looked at her. She turned her head and continued walking.

"My God how could any parent let their daughter dress like that," Amy said.

"Well you know she _is_ adopted," Matt said.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well she never talks about her parents anyway. That could be a sign or something," Matt said.

"It's not like I care."

He shrugged his shoulders and twenty minutes later, they arrived at the school and Matt parked the car in his parking spot and all three of them got out of the car and walked to the front of Cameron High School. A lot of people were already outside, just milling around waiting for the bell to ring. Just like any other typical high school, the groups were all in their own areas. The jocks and cheerleaders were underneath a huge tree, the geeks were sitting at two benches looking at things they had invented over the summer and the punks were at the very back, standing underneath another tree. No one really paid attention to the other groups. It just wasn't done. Matt, Jeff and Amy walked over to their tree and started talking with the other jocks and cheerleaders.

"Why are you guys late," a girl with long legs asked.

"Because Jeff was in the bathroom getting pretty," Amy said.

Everyone started to laugh and Jeff rolled his eyes. At the same time, the girl in all black walked past them and they all got quiet and stared at her. She walked towards her tree and all her friends looked at her.

"So why are you late," a girl with short brown hair asked.

"Parents. We got into an argument again," she said.

"Oh. Hey look."

The blonde girl turned around and looked at where the other girl pointed to. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to the girl and hugged her.

"Hey Trish. What's up," he asked.

"Nothing much Shannon."

"So are we going to skip," Shannon asked.

"Dude, it's the first day of school. We have to stay the whole day," a girl with long black hair said.

"You're right Lisa. What was I thinking?"

"You got that right."

The bell rang and everyone started to make his or her way into the school. Everyone was standing around their lockers, opening them and putting stuff in and adding extra touches to them. While Trish was at her locker, Shannon walked up to her and pulled her aside.

"Hey Trish, there's something I have to tell you. How about after second block," he asked.

"Sure."

Afterwards, they all went to their first class and Trish was in her first class by herself and there were some geeks and the entire class seemed to be filled with jocks and cheerleaders. Amy, Jeff and Matt and three other people from their group walked in. The leggy blonde was with them, including a boy with brown hair and brown eyes and another girl with brown hair.

"Hey look. Trish is in this class," the girl with the brown hair said.

"I can see that, Dawn," Amy said.

"And I don't see any of her friends. That should give us plenty of leeway to pick on her," Dawn said with a wicked smile.

"Oh yeah. The geeks aren't going to do anything when the teacher's not here," Matt said.

"Well, the teacher's not here now, so lets start now," the leggy blonde said.

"Great idea, Stacy," Amy said.

They all walked over to Trish's desk and stood in front of her and looked at her. She paid them no attention because she had heard every word they had said. She had been writing in her notebook the entire time and that was what she was doing right now.

"Hey Trish," Amy said sweetly.

"Hello Amy."

"Oh my goodness. She said something. And here I thought she was mute."

"You know Trish you should become a prep with the rest of us. You might actually get noticed and in a good way. Look at me," Dawn said.

"Well, I'm not a sell-out like you, Dawn."

"I am not a sell-out. I just knew living the life of a recluse was getting old," Dawn said.

"And also the fact that you were getting tired of people making fun of you. But if you didn't care about what other people thought, you would have stayed the way you were," Trish said without looking up.

They were all speechless and then the teacher came in and they all went and sat down and then the bell rang to start class. Trish closed her notebook and looked around the room. She couldn't believe she would be stuck in this room for an hour and a half with all these stupid people.

The teacher introduced herself and then took roll and handed out a syllabus. After she read off the rules of her classroom, she handed out index cards and told everyone to write their full name, address, their parents names and their phone numbers and then three things about themselves. After everyone did that she picked up the index cards and read them all. When she got to Trish's, everyone looked at her like she was weird.

"Well, Trish likes to write poetry, stories and she wants to go to NYU after high school. Well Trish would you like to share one of your poems with us? I'm sure it will be very interesting."

"Not everyone is into the type of poetry I write. So I don't want to insult or scare anyone with what I write," she said as she looked at Amy and the rest of them.

"Well come on. It can't be that bad," the teacher said.

"Okay."

She stood up and walked to the front of the room and sighed. She hated reading her poetry to anyone else except her friends because they knew what she was going through.

"Dear diary, here I am again. My life is very dim. I still continue to sin. I can never seem to win. Dear diary, nothing seems to change. I still do the same things. I love to see it flow. Sometimes I wonder where it goes. Dear diary, I'm standing out in the rain. Oh God how I love the pain. My life has already been painted. I feel so tainted. Dear diary, who could ever want a girl like me? I don't see what they see. My heart wishes for many things. It's not as easy as it seems. Dear diary, here I am again. My life is very dim. I still continue to sin. I can never seem to win."

When she finished the entire class looked at her in shock. The teacher cleared her throat and gave the entire class a look and they all applauded. Trish sat down and sighed in frustration.

"Well Trish that was very interesting. Different from what I normally hear but interesting nonetheless."

"I told you."

"Alright class..."

Trish zoned the teacher out for the rest of the class, trying to figure out what Shannon wanted to talk to her about. She knew it had to be serious. He rarely asked her questions away from the group. It suddenly occured to her what he was going to ask her. They had been going out since sixth grade so they were extremely close. She couldn't believe what was going to happen to her. When the bell rang to dismiss first period, she got up quickly and walked to her locker before going to her second block. She talked to Lisa and the girl with the short brown hair whose name was Nora. They all had the same second block and walked to it together and sat in the same row. The bell rang and it seemed that the class was going by so slow. Trish kept looking at the clock and the teacher handed out syllabi and books. When the bell rang, Trish got up quickly and left the room. Shannon had told her to meet him outside under their tree. They were going to lunch afterwards anyway. When Trish got to the tree, Shannon was already standing there and he looked very serious. Trish walked up to him and kissed him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"So what's up," Trish asked with a smile.

"Well Trish you know we've been going out since sixth grade and that's a long time considering we're seniors now."

"Yeah, it is. Six years. I can't believe we've made it this far."

"Yeah well you know we're going off to college next year and well...I think...well I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"I think we should break up."

Trish stared at him in shock at what he had just said. That was not what she was expecting. She couldn't believe it. After six years, he was breaking it off and it seemed like a stupid excuse.

"What?"

"I think we should break up. I mean if we're meant to be together, we'll get back together, but right now I think we should break up."

"Do you mean take a break?"

"No, I mean really break up. Besides, there's a girl here that I really like. I've liked her since last year," he said.

Trish looked at him with hurt eyes and then she smacked him and ran off. Shannon sighed and walked off back to the cafeteria to get his food. When he walked into the cafeteria, Lisa, Nora and the rest of their group looked around for Trish.

"Where's Trish at, Shannon," Lisa asked.

"I don't know."

She shook her head and they all walked to the line to get their food. They went outside and sat at one of the tables and waited for Trish.

Meanwhile, Trish was behind the school, sitting on the ground, crying her eyes out. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her head was on her knees. She heard footsteps and thought it was one of her friends, but she paid it no mind. The person stopped in front of her and she kept crying.

"Are you alright, "the person asked.

Trish stopped crying and looked up into the blue eyes of Jeff Hardy. He was the last person she expected to be standing over her looking at her worriedly.

"Are you alright," he asked again.

"Why does it matter? Why do you care," she asked evilly.

"I was just trying to be nice," he said

"I'll be fine."

He shrugged his shoulders and walked off and Trish got up and walked to the girls bathroom and fixed herself up. Her makeup had run all over her face. She splashed water on her face and then walked to her locker and redid her makeup. She went to the cafeteria and got her food and ate it by herself.

After lunch everyone went to his or her third period. Trish was upset when she saw Shannon sitting in the room. She sat as far away from him as possible and when the bell rang, the teacher walked in and told everyone she had made a seating chart. Trish and Shannon ended up sitting next to each other. Jeff was also in the class and he sat right behind Trish. Trish kept to herself the entire period and never looked at Shannon once. Of course, he never looked at her either. When the class ended, they went to their last class and it ended pretty quickly and before anyone knew it, the first day of school was done.

Some people milled around, others got on the bus, others got in their cars and drove off and others just walked home in groups. Trish was one of those people that walked home. She just looked down at the ground and started to cry silently. Amy, Matt and Jeff passed her in their car and Amy and Matt started to laugh hysterically when they saw her crying. Jeff just sat in the back looking out the window.

"Hey don't forget that we're having that big welcome back party tonight," Matt said.

"I know," Jeff said.

"Jeff, what is wrong with you? You've been acting funny since lunch," Amy said.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired from all that's happened today. The first day is always tiring on me," he said.

"Obviously. Having all those girls chase after you," Matt said.

"It must have been a very productive day," Amy said.

"Yeah, it was," Jeff said.

They stopped in front of Amy's house and she got out saying she'd be back later that night. She closed the door and walked into her house and Matt and Jeff drove off to their house. They passed Trish again and she walked into her house. They stopped at a house right next to hers and parked in the dirt driveway. They got out and walked into their house. Jeff went downstairs into the basement and opened the window. He saw Trish in her room in the basement and he looked at her. She turned around and looked at him and closed her curtains but not before giving him an evil glare. He turned around with a sigh and went to his closet and looked through it. He had to find something to wear for the party tonight. He pulled out a pair of dark blue pants and a white and blue checkered button up shirt. He ironed them and went upstairs to find something to eat. Matt was already putting snacks out.

"Hey Jeff could you get the CD's out," Matt asked.

"Sure," he said as he grabbed some chips.

"Save that for the party tonight man, "Matt said.

"Alright, alright."

He went to the stereo and got a big case of CD's and put five CD's in the stereo. Afterwards they just sat around waiting and then they finally went to go get dressed. When Jeff had taken his shower and gotten dressed, he looked out his window and saw Trish sitting on her bed.

"Psst! Psst!"

Trish looked over and walked to her window.

"What do you want? Leave me the hell alone."

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright," he said.

"Will you shut the hell up and leave me alone?"

She closed her window and Jeff closed his and walked upstairs. Some people had arrived and he opened the door and let them in.

Later on when the party was in full swing, Jeff walked out the house taking the trash out. He hated the parties they gave sometimes because he always ended up taking the trash out. It was annoying really. Matt was always the one that planned these parties and Jeff always got stuck cleaning up the majority of the mess. While he was taking the trash out, he looked over suddenly when he heard yelling coming from Trish's house. She walked out suddenly with a slam of the door and started walking off. All of a sudden, her father and mother ran out and started walking towards her.

"Patricia, you get back here right now. You're not going anywhere tonight. It's a school night," her father said.

"I don't care what you say. I hate this fucking house and I'm never coming back."

"Patricia Stratigias get back here right now!"

"No!"

Her father walked up to her and grabbed her arm roughly and turned her around and she looked into his eyes with an evil stare.

"You get back in this house right now, or I'll call the police on you."

"Call them. I'll just lie and say you're abusing me and then they'll take me away from this place."

He smacked her roughly and she fell to the ground and looked up at him.

"You'll do no such thing."

Her parents walked back into the house and Trish sat on the ground for a while and she looked up suddenly when she saw Jeff standing in front of his house. She sighed and looked back down. She stood up and dusted herself off and stared at Jeff and he stared back at her.

He started to walk towards her and she backed up like a frightened animal and then turned around and saw Nora drive up to her in her SUV. She got in and they drove off. Jeff walked back inside the house and Matt walked up to him.

"Man, I told you to just throw the trash out. What were you doing out there?"

"Nothing. I was just getting some air. It's getting kind of crowded in here, and when it gets crowded it gets stuffy."

"Yeah I know. Well its almost midnight. Means we have to start kicking people out."

"Yeah."

Matt walked over to the stereo and turned it off and everyone looked at him. They all knew what it meant and it didn't take long for the house to be cleared out. Twenty minutes later, the house was cleared out and Matt and Jeff started cleaning it up. They gave up thirty minutes later and went to their rooms and called it a night. Jeff's mind kept going back to the frightened look Trish had given him before she had took off with Nora. It was something he had never seen in her face before. He couldn't believe that he was worried about a punk. It was something that never happened.


	2. Chapter 2

After what Jeff had seen, he looked at Trish in a different way for some odd reason. He could tell that there was more to Trish than meets the eye. She obviously had more layers to her that no one ever saw. She was obviously good at hiding what she felt and it hadn't done her any good in the long run. She had become reclusive and a loner with only her friends. When they went to school the next day, he told Matt to go on without him because he had to do something real quick and he was going to walk to school. Matt and Amy looked at him like he was crazy, but didn't question and left in the car.

Jeff waited for Trish to come out of her house and when she did, he walked out of his house and she stopped and looked at him in shock. He looked at her and she put her head down and started walking. He walked behind her and then she stopped suddenly.

"What do you want, Jeff? You've been acting really funny since yesterday. I have no idea why you're caring about my feelings," she said.

"I don't know why either. I wish I knew because I've never done anything like this before."

"What? Care about a punk?"

"Yeah. If Matt knew what I was doing he'd kill me," he said with a smile.

"It's not funny and I don't have time for this. So don't follow me anymore. Get a ride with someone."

"I slept in a little late, so I have to walk. I might as well walk with you."

"What and ruin your reputation around school? I think I'll pass."

She turned around and continued walking and she got as far away from him as possible, so it wouldn't look so obvious that he had been following her. When they got to the school, Amy and Matt looked at him like he was crazy as Trish passed by without looking at them. Trish walked to her tree and Lisa and Nora looked at her.

"Where's Shannon," Lisa asked.

"How should I know? I don't keep tabs on him. He's probably skipping." 

"What is up with you two? You weren't at lunch yesterday and you left without even talking to us until last night when you called me to pick you up," Nora said.

"Well I had some things to do at home," Trish said as she looked over at the front of the school.

She sighed and Lisa and Nora looked over. They saw Shannon walking towards them holding another girl's hand. The entire group's jaw dropped in shock at what they saw.

"When did you guys break up," a boy with black hair and green tips asked.

"Yesterday," Trish said.

"Shannon doesn't waste any time does he," the boy asked.

"I guess not, Shane," Trish said.

Shannon and the girl walked up to the group and Shannon introduced her to everyone else, including Trish.

"Guys, this is Jackie. Jackie, that's Lisa, Nora, Shane Helms, Rob and that's Trish."

They all waved at Jackie and she waved back and Trish just stared at her. She walked off eventually and went into the school. Lisa and Molly followed her and they found her by her locker. Her head was stuck in it and they walked up to her.

"Hey Trish don't let it get to you."

"How can I not? I thought he was going to propose to me and he's sitting here basically cheating on me. He's liked her since last year."

"Pssh. That's ridiculous. I thought Shannon was better than that," Lisa said.

"That's what I thought. And then he said if we're meant to be together we'll get back together. Like I believe that bullshit."

"Well I wouldn't. Just find someone else."

"Okay. In this school? I think not."

"Well go to another school. We know people from other schools," Nora said.

"Whatever."

Trish closed her locker and looked at Lisa and Nora and they weren't shocked to see that Trish hadn't been crying. Trish never cried and if she did, it was because she was so angry that she couldn't contain the anger. She walked to her class and sat down and sighed to herself. Amy, Jeff, Matt, Stacy and Randy and Dawn Marie walked in. Jeff looked at Trish and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. The bell rang five minutes later and the teacher walked in holding a piece of paper.

"All right class, I've taken the liberty of making a seating chart."

The entire class groaned in protest and Trish just looked at them. As long as she sat in the back, she was fine. She hated sitting up in the front with all the geeks. The preps never sat in the front either. The teacher read all of the names and pointed to his or her seat and Jeff ended up right next to Trish in the very front. She knew her last year at Cameron High School was going to be hell now or at least until they switched classes after Christmas Break.

While the teacher was teaching a new lesson, Jeff pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it and handed it to Trish discreetly. She opened it, read it and then tore it up and threw it away in the trash when the teacher took a break. The teacher gave them their textbooks and a small packet to keep them occupied. Trish could that Jeff was still looking at her, but she didn't pay any attention to him. She just thought it was weird that he cared about her.

The teacher stopped them all three minutes before the bell rang and everyone put up his or her stuff and then the bell rang. Everyone got up and walked out of the classroom and went to his or her locker. Trish walked to hers and Lisa and Nora were already there and they were talking. They stopped when they saw Trish walk up.

"If there's something you have to tell me, tell me," Trish said as she opened her locker.

"Shannon's bringing Jackie to the table today," Lisa said.

"Okay? And I'm supposed to care who he brings to our table," Trish said.

"Well we just thought with all that happened with you guys yesterday, we thought you wouldn't want him or her around," Nora said.

"Well, I don't care. Besides I have better things to worry about then Shannon and his girlfriend," Trish said as she slammed her locker.

"Okay."

They walked to their second block together and sat down. They noticed that Jackie was in the class and she came and sat down next to them with a smile. They looked at her with fake smiles and then turned their heads and looked at the front of the class.

"I didn't even know you guys were in this class," she said.

"Yeah, well we are," Lisa said.

"Well, hey, I was wondering if you guys wanted to do something this weekend. It's just so I can get to know the rest of the group," Jackie said.

"Well, I think we have plans this weekend," Nora said.

"Well if you don't just let me know, okay? I was thinking that everyone could come to my house and we could have a party," she said.

"We'll think about it," Lisa said.

"Okay."

She smiled at them and Lisa looked at Nora and Trish who wasn't even paying attention. She was writing in her notebook and when the bell rang she stopped. The teacher walked in and they all looked at her and she started talking about their lesson.

After the class ended, they all got up and went to lunch. They all got their lunch and went outside and sat on the patio. Shannon came five minutes later with Jackie and they sat next to the group and everyone could tell that there was a huge feeling of tension between everyone and Shannon and Jackie. Shannon seemed to keep all his attention on Jackie and he never once talked to anyone else. When the others did talk to him, he wouldn't even listen to them or he'd ask them to repeat they said. Trish kept looking at Shannon and Jackie and everyone could tell that she was very upset. She got up after she finished her lunch and threw it away and then she kept walking towards the school. Lisa and Nora looked at Shannon and walked off. He looked at them like he had no idea what was going on. Lisa and Nora ran after Trish and followed her into the bathroom. She was going into a stall and she slammed it shut and locked it. They started to knock on the door and she sighed.

"What do you guys want," she asked.

"Are you all right," Lisa asked?

"I'm fine. All I have to do is use the bathroom."

"We thought you were upset about Shannon and Jackie," Nora asked.

"Why would I be upset about them," Trish asked.

"Well..."

"Guys, just go. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay."

They left and a couple of minutes later Trish walked outside onto the patio and sat down next to Shane. She put her head on his shoulder and he looked at her with a smile and ruffled her hair. They all had their own conversations and twenty minutes later, lunch ended and they went to their third class. They all sat down and when the bell rang the teacher told them to take out some paper to take notes and they took notes for almost thirty minutes. Afterwards, she gave them a worksheet and they worked out of their books. While they were, Shannon kept looking at Trish as she worked.

"Trish. Hey Trish," he said.

She ignored him and kept doing her work. There was nothing she had to say to him after what he had done. He didn't deserve her respect any longer and she wasn't going to give it to him. He kept calling her name and then the teacher looked at him.

"Mr. Moore, please be quiet. I'm sure everyone would like to concentrate on their work," she said.

"Yes, Ms. Goode."

"Okay."

He continued to work on his worksheet and the bell rang as soon as everyone finished. They gave their papers to Ms. Goode and walked out of the classroom. Trish, Lisa and Nora went to their lockers and got the stuff they needed and talked for a while. They left and went to their fourth class and when it ended they all walked home. Even though Nora had a car she rarely drove it to school so she wouldn't waste gas. They went to Lisa's house and sat in her room and did their homework. While they were, Lisa's mother called her.

"Lisa! Door!"

"Okay!"

She got off her bed and ran downstairs and then she ran back upstairs five minutes later. Trish and Nora looked at her.

"What's up," Nora asked.

"Chris is here."

"Which one," Trish asked.

"Irvine."

"Irvine?"

"Jericho," Lisa said impatiently.

"Oh cool. What does he want," Nora asked.

"To hang out."

"All right."

They put their stuff in their backpacks and walked out of the house and went to Chris' car and drove off. They stayed out until nine o' clock and Chris dropped Trish off first. She got out the car and as she did, she saw Jeff walking out with a trash bag. He threw it away and looked at her and she looked at him. She went around her house and opened her window and jumped into her room. She got into her pajamas and she heard her parents walking downstairs and they walked into her room.

"Where were you all day, young lady," her father asked.

"I went to Lisa's house after school and then Chris came and we went out."

"You were out past your curfew. Your curfew is eight o' clock on school nights."

"Oh my God dad. I'm eighteen years old and I'm a senior in high school. I shouldn't have a curfew that early. I don't even know why you care. It's not like I'm going anywhere. And you know you can always call over to my friends houses."

"Patricia, that doesn't matter. If you know your curfew is eight you should be home at least by eight thirty," her father said.

"Will you stop calling me Patricia? No one calls me that anymore."

"Patricia..."

"Shut up!"

Her father sighed and he left her room with her mother right behind him. Trish hated living in her house. Her parents never seemed to care and her mother never defended her. She always followed Trish's dad and just stood there. It was sickening and Trish couldn't wait until she left. She walked to her bed and fell on it with a sigh. She looked over and saw that Jeff's light was still on. She stood up and turned on her stereo and _Scars_ by Papa Roach was playing on the radio. She started singing along with it and walked towards her window and sat on the edge. She stopped singing suddenly when she heard someone else singing along with her. She turned around and Jeff was singing the exact same song on his stereo. He looked at her and she looked at him. He jumped through his window and walked towards hers and she looked into his eyes.

"Are you okay," he asked. She sighed and and shook her head and looked at the ground. "What's wrong? You always seem to be arguing with your parents."

"They're not my parents."

"Wow, and I thought that was just a rumor."

"What," she asked confusingly.

"Matt said you were adopted," Jeff said.

"Yeah, its true," she said.

"Where are your real parents," he asked as he sat on the ground.

"They're dead. They died when I was six in a car crash and then I was put in a foster home and then a group home and then I finally got adopted when I was eight. I was just shocked they actually wanted to adopt me. They wanted a baby but I guess they couldn't afford to adopt one so they went and adopted me," she said sadly.

"You act like its a bad thing that they adopted you. At least they did," Jeff said.

"But they don't love me. They just wanted a child just so their parents would be happy and they could join in activities with their friends. After they adopted me they left me on my own. They let me do whatever I wanted and now the consequences are catching up to them."

"Yeah I can tell. You know that your parents and my parents used to be the best of friends," he said.

"Really. I find that hard to believe."

"Yeah. And then my mom died when I was nine," he said.

"Yeah I remember that. You guys didn't come to school for a while."

"Yeah and then your parents just stopped talking to my dad. I don't know what happened but I guess they couldn't handle the fact that my dad was depressed sometimes," Jeff said.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

They both sighed and looked each other. All of a sudden, Jeff heard someone knocking on his bedroom door. He got up and walked back to his room and opened the room. Matt was standing on the other side and he walked in and Trish had already turned around and walked back to her bed and sat on it and looked up at the cieling. Ten minutes later she heard someone tapping on her window. She got up and opened it and Jeff walked into her room and he looked around.

"You have a nice room," he said quietly.

"I guess. So what did Matt want?"

"Nothing. Just being an annoying brother as usual."

"Yeah I guess."

She went to her bed and sat on it and he sat next to her. They looked at each other and then started to laugh.

"What's so funny," he asked.

"Well, the fact that you're a prep and I'm a punk and we're hanging out in my house in my room. Don't you think your group would get upset if they found out," she asked.

"Yeah probably but I don't really care," he said.

"Oh."

She fell back on her bed with a sigh and closed her eyes. He fell back and looked into her eyes. They seemed to be doing that a lot and they couldn't stop it. They continued talking and they eventually fell asleep.

They woke up the next morning when Trish's alarm clock went off. She sat up and looked at Jeff in shock and then she remembered that they had been talking last night and had obviously fell asleep. He got out of her bed and went through her window and went back into his room. As soon as he finished getting dressed, Matt walked into his room and looked at him.

"Are you ready to go," Matt asked.

Jeff looked over at his window and saw Trish doing her makeup and then he looked at Matt.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

"All right. Let's go."

They went upstairs and left the house the same time Trish left hers and Jeff looked at her but she didn't look at him. Jeff got in the car and watched Trish walk off but pretended he was looking at nothing. Jeff knew from then on that something had passed between the two of them and that they would never be the same again.


	3. Chapter 3

School had been in for a month and everything seemed to be going great for everyone. Every night when they would get ready for bed, Jeff would go into Trish's room and they would talk until they fell asleep and no one ever suspected anything. When they were in school or anywhere else in public, they wouldn't acknowledge each other. Shannon was still with Jackie but she had been getting on everyone's nerves so no one hung out with them anymore. It's like he didn't even notice it either and they didn't seem to care about him anyway. One day at lunch, Lisa noticed that Trish wasn't looking too good and she wondered what it was. She had barely touched her food and she just looked around like she was lost

"Hey Trish," Lisa said.

Trish looked at Lisa. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I don't even know. I think I have the stomach flu or something. I threw up this morning but afterwards I felt better but now I'm just feeling like crap. I have no idea what it is."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor," Nora said.

"No. My parents wouldn't take me anyway. They don't care about me."

"Well try to eat something at least."

Trish sighed and looked at her food. "I don't know if I can."

She took a sip of water and sighed quietly. She got up and walked towards the school and Lisa and Nora followed her and saw that she had called her dad on the payphone.

"Yeah dad can you pick me up? Well I'm not feeling too good and...well can you just call the school and tell them that I'm leaving because I don't feel good? Okay. Bye."

She hung up the payphone and looked at Lisa and Nora and walked to the attendance office and the receptionist said she could leave. Trish got her homework and left the school and started to walk home. When she got home, she went inside to her room and fell on her bed and went to sleep. She woke up later that night around seven and she did all her homework. While she was doing it, someone tapped on her window. She put her pencil down and walked over to her window and smiled. She opened the window and Jeff climbed into her room.

"Hey are you okay? I saw you leaving after lunch and you didn't look so good," he said.

"I wasn't feeling too good so I came home early and I just woke up thirty minutes ago," she said.

"Yeah I kind of figured that. Usually when you're home your light is on, but it wasn't so I assumed that you were at a friends house or something."

"Nope. Just been asleep," she said with a smile.

"So you're feeling better," he asked.

"Yeah."

"That's good." He sighed and looked around her room and she looked around with him. "It's kind of quiet. Where are your parents?"

"They went out to eat and they probably won't be home for a long time. When they go out they don't come back for a couple hours."

"How do you know they went out if you've been asleep since you got home," he asked.

"They left me a note on the refrigerator," she said.

"Oh."

Trish looked at him and noticed that he was dressed very nicely and it seemed he was going somewhere.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah. I should be heading back to my room before Matt comes downstairs. Thank God he knocks," Jeff said.

"Yeah."

Jeff looked at Trish and she looked at him and they seemed to be postponing whatever it was that they wanted to do. Jeff cleared his throat and then he moved in and kissed her. Trish's eyes widened in shock and when she finally broke the kiss she was breathing hard. Jeff left quickly and went back to his room and Trish closed her window and curtains. She heard Matt's car drive off five minutes later and she sat on her bed and sighed. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Her phone rang suddenly and she jumped when it did. She picked it up with a sigh.

"Hello?"

"Hey Trish. It's Lisa. How are you feeling," she asked.

"I feel much better actually."

"Well, if you're up to it do you wanna hang out tonight? It's a Friday so I'm sure you have nothing to worry about with your parents."

"Sure."

"Well, I'm going to hop in the shower and Nora will be there in thirty minutes. She's in the shower too."

"All right," Trish said.

"Okay. See you later."

Trish hung up her phone and walked to her closet and pulled out a dark blue and black corset dress that went to her knees. She took a shower and got out twenty minutes later, dried her hair, did her makeup and got dressed. She put on some black combat boots and ten minutes later, Nora rang her doorbell. Trish walked upstairs and opened the door and locked it and got in Nora's SUV and they drove off to the local hangout. Nora parked her car and they all got out and walked inside. This was the biggest place for the kids to hang out and funnily enough, it was seperated. Or the kids had seperated it themselves. The kids could go on all three levels but they all sat in certain places if they did go to another level. Nora, Lisa, Trish and the rest of their group went up to the second floor because all of their friends always met in that area. There was a fireplace and lots of couches and pillows everywhere so everyone could be comfortable. Trish sat on the couch where her friends were at. They started talking and having a good time.

All of a sudden, a bunch of preps walked in and they looked at the punks and went to their area and sat down. Trish and her group didn't even notice them and they didn't know why the preps always tried to intimidate them. It was never going to work because they never paid attention to the preps to begin with. Trish got up thirty minutes later and they all looked at her. She walked to the bar and got something to drink. She came back to the couch and sat down and finished her drink. She got up and went downstairs and ran into Jeff who was walking up the stairs.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

"No problem," he said.

She continued walking down the stairs and went to the bathroom and Jeff continued upstairs to the second level. Trish went to the bathroom and went back upstairs. She sat on the couch again and all of her friends looked at her.

"What," she asked.

"You sure do go to the bathroom a lot," Shane said.

"Well, if my bladder is full I'm going to use the bathroom," she said.

"Okay. Okay. No need to get all worked up," he said.

Trish sighed and fell back on the couch and closed her eyes. Two hours later, the entire building started to clear out. Trish and her group left at the same time Jeff and his group left. They all walked downstairs and walked outside and got in their cars and drove off. Nora dropped Trish off and she walked to her door and opened it. Her parents were sitting on the couch watching a movie and they both looked at her. Her dad looked at his watch and she walked downstairs to the basement. She turned on her light and went to her bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She changed into her pajamas and walked out of the bathroom. She walked to her window and looked outside and saw Jeff getting ready for bed. She opened her window and walked over to his window and tapped on it. He turned around and smiled when he saw her. He opened the window and she climbed in and looked around his room.

"What's up Trish," he asked.

"Nothing."

She sat on his bed and looked at him with a smile. He smiled back at her and sat next to her.

"So did you enjoy going out tonight," he asked.

"Yeah. I haven't been to Afterglow in a while. My parents hardly let me go out."

"Your parents are strict. As long as Matt and I are back by our curfew on the weekends our dad doesn't care what we do or where we go as long as we're safe," Jeff said.

"Yeah. I've noticed."

All of a sudden, Jeff leaned in and kissed Trish passionately. She returned it with more passion and they fell back on his bed. They stopped when they heard Matt knocking on the door. Trish got up and Jeff looked around the room.

"Jeff, are you up," Matt yelled.

"Yeah. Hold on."

Jeff looked around the room and pointed to the closet. She ran into the closet and Jeff made sure it was closed. He opened his door and looked at Matt.

"Man, what took you so long," Matt asked.

"I was doing something."

"All right. All right."

"So what do you need," Jeff asked.

"I was wondering if I could borrow one of your shirts. I'm going out on a date tomorrow with Amy. I need to look my best," he said.

"Sure. Which one," Jeff asked.

"The white and red one. It'll go great with my dark blue jeans," Matt said.

"Okay."

Jeff walked over to his closet and opened it and Trish looked at him. He pulled out a red and white checkered shirt and closed his closet and handed the shirt to Matt.

"Thanks. You'll have it back by at least tomorrow night or the next morning," Matt said with a smile.

"Okay. Whatever."

Matt closed the door and Jeff sighed and walked over to his closet and opened it. Trish stepped out and looked at Jeff with a smile.

"That was close," she said.

"Yeah. I don't think we need another close call like that. I think I'll come over to your room more often," Jeff said.

"Sure."

He kissed her and she broke it and climbed through his window and went to her window and climbed through hers. She looked through her window and smiled and closed it and went to her bed and layed on it. She fell asleep thinking about what had passed between her and Jeff. She knew her life would never be the same again.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been another two months since school had been in and Jeff and Trish were getting closer and closer each day. Keeping their friendship was hard, but they were glad that they had someone to talk about their problems. Some things, Trish felt she couldn't tell her friends and Jeff had a lot of things he couldn't tell his brother. Lately though, Trish had been acting strange when Jeff would come over and talk to her. She seemed less willing to talk and more irritated. Her friends noticed it as well and wondered what was wrong with her. One day, at school Lisa and Nora cornered Trish at her locker and started to question her.

"Trish, what is wrong with you? You've been acting weird for a few months," Lisa said.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Lisa. Why do you think that?"

"You've been acting really bitchy lately. Well, more bitchy than normal," Nora answered.

"Oh my God, guys. Are you serious? Nothing is wrong okay? I'm fine."

"Is it your parents," Lisa asked.

"No, shockingly enough my parents have not irritated me. But I am fine okay? Don't worry okay? And I'll tone the bitchiness down," Trish said with a smile.

Lisa and Nora sighed and then nodded their heads. They walked off together and went to lunch. True to her word, Trish had toned down the bitchiness and everyone was happy. After school was done, everyone went home and relaxed. Christmas break was coming soon and everyone couldn't wait for a break. Jeff came over to Trish's room and they talked about how excited they were that Christmas break was upon them. They knew that meant they wouldn't be able to spend much time together, but it didn't bother them. Jeff left her room a few hours later and they went to bed and waited for the next school day to come.

The next day, Jeff left with Matt and Amy and while they were driving, he noticed that he didn't see Trish walking to school. He usually saw her while they were on their way to school. He shrugged it off and thought that she had probably gotten a ride with Nora or she was running late. They got to school and went inside and waited for the bell to ring. Jeff started to get worried when he didn't see Trish with her group and when she didn't show up for first period, he almost lost it. He kept his cool, because he didn't want his brother or Amy to ask what was wrong with him. During lunch, he walked past Trish's group and heard them talking.

"Has anyone talked to Trish," Lisa asked.

"No. It's not like her to be late for school or to not show up. She was never one to skip," Shane said.

"Nora, don't you usually pick her up in the morning," Rob asked.

"Yeah, but she didn't call asking me to pick her up, so I didn't go to her place," Nora said.

Lisa sighed and started to worry. They went through the rest of the day worrying about Trish and hoping that she was okay. When the day let out, they ran to a pay phone and called her. She answered and said that she hadn't been feeling good at all so she stayed home. She apologized for worrying them and they said it was okay. They hung up the phone and went home. When Jeff got home, he went downstairs and looked over at Trish's room. Her curtains were closed and it was dark in her room. He did his homework and when he finished, he looked over at Trish's room again and it was still dark. He sighed to himself and got up and walked out of his room and knocked on 

her window. There was no answer, so he opened the window and walked in. He saw that her bathroom light was on and he walked over to it and pushed it open gently. He saw her sitting on the floor and she had a blade to her wrist. He ran over to her and snatched the blade away from her and threw it across the bathroom.

"What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!" Trish was crying softly to herself and she looked up at Jeff with hurt eyes. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Jeff…I'm pregnant," she said quietly.

He sat back and looked at her in shock. She looked at him and sighed to herself.

"Why would you try to kill yourself if you're pregnant?"

"I'm not with the father. What's the point?"

"There is a point, Trish. You have something to live for. There's a baby growing inside of you. Don't let the fact that the father is a piece of shit and not involved upset you," Jeff said.

"How am I going to tell my parents? They'll kill me."

"I'll be here with you, when you do. I'll say it's mine."

Trish scoffed and looked at him. "And ruin your reputation? That's okay Jeff. I'll tell them by myself."

"Why are you always trying to do things on your own? I'm here to help you and you don't want it."

"It's not going to make it any better, Jeff. I'll do it by myself okay?"

"Fine. But remember, I'm right here if you need me."

"I know."

He stood up and walked out of her room and went to his and lay in his bed. Trish stood up and walked over to her bed and went to sleep. She knew she had to tell her parents, but she just didn't know how. Telling her friends was going to be a little bit easier but she wondered how Shannon would take the news. She went to bed that night, thinking about.

The next day, Trish got up and looked out her window and saw Jeff getting dressed. He looked over at her and smiled and she sighed and walked upstairs. Her parents were already gone to work, so she walked out of the house and started to walk down the street. When she got to school, her friends were there waiting for her inside. She walked up to them and Lisa and Nora looked at her worriedly.

"Are you okay, Trish," Nora asked.

"I have something to tell you guys," Trish said.

"What's wrong," Rob asked.

"Um….I'm pregnant," she said.

There was dead silence and they all stared at her in shock. She looked at them, expecting them to be angry or something, but they weren't.

"Wow. Have you told Shannon," Lisa asked.

"No."

"Are you going to tell him," Nora asked.

"I don't know. What's the point? He's not going to be involved," Trish said.

"But maybe this will make him get back with you," Lisa said.

"I don't know if I want to be with him honestly. Who's to say he won't leave me again after I have this baby?"

"True. But you should still tell him anyway. See what he has to say," Lisa said.

"I will. But I want you guys there with me when I do."

"Okay. How about after school?"

"Works for me."

Everyone nodded his or her head in agreement and as soon as the conversation ended, Shannon and Jackie walked up to them.

"What's up guys," Shannon asked.

"Just waiting for this bell to ring," Greg said.

"How about we skip today," Shannon asked.

"No. It's almost Christmas break anyway. No sense in doing that," Lisa said.

"God. You guys haven't skipped all year. What's up with you guys," Shannon asked.

"We're growing up, Shannon. Skipping isn't all that cool anymore," Trish said.

Shannon looked at Trish in shock.

"You were the one who always wanted skip," he said.

"Yeah, but like I said, we're growing up. It's time to stop the childish games," Trish said.

Jackie scoffed and looked at Trish hatefully. The whole group looked at Jackie suspiciously and crowded around Trish.

"What was that for, Jackie," Nora asked.

"She's talking about childish games and she was the one who broke up with Shannon," Jackie said.

"What?!"

Jackie stood back in shock. The whole group had said the same thing and then they all looked at Shannon.

"You told her that Trish broke up with you," Greg asked.

"You are so full of shit Shannon and I don't know what I ever saw in you," Trish said.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, Trish. He's with me now," Jackie said.

"You can have him, Jackie. I don't ever want him back. He's going to do the same thing to you in a few years."

"Oh please. He would never do me that way. I'm better than you. You're just a fucking orphan with a fucked up life."

"Oh shut up you bitch! You know nothing about me or my life."

"Oh really? I thought everyone knew about you and your life. You make it seem so fucking horrible. That's why Shannon broke up with you. He was tired of hearing all of your bullshit."

"Well here's another piece of bullshit he'd like to hear."

"Trish, don't…"

"I'm pregnant with your fucking child, Shannon!" Shannon and Jackie looked at Trish in shock. Shannon started to shake his head in disbelief. "It's true Shannon. I'm pregnant with your child."

"No! It's not mine."

"Like hell it's not yours. You were the only guy I was ever with. You can keep your little whore because I don't want you. And I don't want you involved in this child's life at all!"

"Fine. I don't want to be involved anyway."

Shannon and Jackie walked off and Trish just stared at her. All of a sudden, she ran off towards Jackie, grabbed her hair and slammed her against a locker. The whole school got quiet suddenly and everyone stared at them. Lisa, Nora, Greg and Rob walked up to her and stared at Jackie.

"He'll fuck you over too bitch. Just wait and see."

The bell rang suddenly and Trish walked off to her first class and everyone else dispersed to their classes. Trish walked into the classroom and sat down at her desk and sighed to herself. She looked at the door and Jeff walked in with his brother and she put her head down. He walked past her and sat down in his seat and started to talk to Matt.

Trish went through the rest of the day like nothing had happened earlier. During lunch, Jackie and Shannon found an empty table to sit at by themselves. When school finally let out for the day, everyone was ecstatic. Christmas Break started today and everyone couldn't wait to start their vacation. Trish and her group were outside standing next to Nora's car, wondering what they were going to do on their vacation. They all knew they were going to hang out so they all went home and just decided to relax. When Trish got to her house, she went downstairs to her room and laid on her bed and closed her eyes. Someone knocked on her window and she looked up and smiled softly. It was Jeff and he smiled when he saw Trish smile. She opened the window for him and he crawled in and they started to talk.

"How's the baby?"

"It's good I guess."

"When are you going to tell your parents?"

"Tonight I think."

"Have you told the father?"

"Yeah. Not in the way I wanted to, but he knows now."

"How'd he take it?"

"I don't want him involved."

"Does he want to be involved?"

"He denied that the baby was his, so I know he doesn't want to be involved, Jeff. So it's okay. I'll just raise the baby on my own," Trish said quietly.

"Okay."

They talked for a while longer and then Jeff went to his room and they both went to sleep. Trish wondered how she was going to get through this pregnancy.


	5. Chapter 5

Trish was now five months pregnant and her parents and the entire town knew she was pregnant. Her parents weren't happy with her but Trish had already made up her mind that she wasn't going to give the baby up for adoption and it was too late for her to have an abortion. Trish and Jeff were still talking, but not as much as they used to before Trish had found out she was pregnant. Christmas Break had ended and everyone was back in school and everyone couldn't wait for the school year to end. Shannon was still with Jackie and they hung out by themselves. Trish's friends were behind her on anything she decided to do when it came to the baby. Trish had found out that she was going to be having a girl and Victoria and Nora couldn't wait to give her a baby shower. No one really bothered Trish about her pregnancy when she was in school. People she rarely talked to congratulated her on the pregnancy but that was all she got. Trish and the group were standing in the hall one day, waiting for the bell to ring as usual and talking. Trish was rubbing her stomach and trying to get the group to feel the baby kick.

"So what are you going to name her," Nora asked.

"Madison Rose," she said with a smile.

"That's pretty. I can't wait for the baby shower," Nora said.

"Are you guys going to show up," Victoria asked as she looked at the guys.

The guys started to moan and sigh sarcastically and then they smiled and looked at Trish.

"Of course we're coming. Why wouldn't we? Where is it going to be at," Rob asked.

"At Afterglow."

"We'll definitely be there."

Trish smiled and sighed to herself. She couldn't believe that her baby girl was going to be here in four months, but she was also scared because she didn't know how she was going to be able to raise the child. Her parents, fortunately had allowed her to stay in the house, but after the baby was born she didn't know what she was going to do. The bell rang and brought Trish out of her thoughts and they all walked off to class.

After school let out for the day, Trish went home and went downstairs to her room. School would be done by the time the baby was due and she was hoping that she would be able to make it so she could walk across the stage with her friends. Trish started on her homework and while she was doing that, someone knocked on her window. She looked over and saw that it was Jeff. She stood up and opened the window for him and he crawled in.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey Jeff."

"How have you been," he asked.

"I've been good. Just enjoying the pregnancy," she said with a small smile.

"You know, it's been a long time since we've talked. I was just wondering if you were okay," he asked.

"I'm fine, Jeff. I didn't mean to ignore you, it's just…"

"What Trish? What's wrong?"

"Jeff, we have to stop seeing each other like this. We can't continue to sneak around like this. We're not even in a relationship," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Jeff, I don't want to ruin your reputation, so I think it's best if we just stop talking to each other altogether," she said quietly.

"Trish, you are _not_ going to ruin my reputation. Who cares about that shit anyway?"

"Your brother would and you know that."

"Who cares what my brother thinks? If he can't love me for who I am then that is something I don't want to be a part of."

"Jeff, don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"No, because you're talking nonsense."

"No, I'm talking reality. We can never be together anyway," she said.

"Says who? Those stupid clique rules in high school? We're graduating soon and that's not going to matter once we graduate."

"Whatever Jeff."

Trish turned her body away from Jeff and he sighed. He grabbed her arm and turned her around and kissed her suddenly. She fought him and then she finally let it continue. When Jeff broke the kiss she looked at him in shock.

"Trish, I love you and I don't care what anyone says. You're not just some "punk"."

Trish sighed to herself and looked at her stomach and started to rub it.

"I guess I'll have to deal with the fact that you love me so much," she said.

Jeff smiled and then he left her room and went to his. What they didn't know was that Matt had seen everything. He had came downstairs to ask Jeff a question and he had heard and seen everything that had transpired between Jeff and Trish. Now he was thinking that Jeff was the one that had gotten Trish pregnant. Jeff walked upstairs and ran into Matt who was in the kitchen sitting at the table.

"Hey bro, what's up," Jeff asked.

"Nothing," Matt said quietly.

"What's wrong with you man? You and Amy having problems," he asked.

"No."

"Dude, what is wrong with you? We're brothers, you can tell me anything," Jeff said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Now what's up?"

"Why aren't you telling me everything," Matt asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw everything, Jeff. I know what's going on," Matt said as he looked Jeff straight in the eyes.

"Saw what?"

"You kissing that punk girl."

Jeff looked at Matt in shock. He wondered when he had came down to his room.

"Oh that."

"Did you get her pregnant as well," Matt asked.

"No! We're just friends," Jeff said honestly.

"How the hell are you friends with some punk?! That'll ruin your reputation."

"Who cares about reputations, Matt? When we get to college we won't be the most popular anymore. We'll have to start from the bottom all over again. And honestly, I'm tired of the whole clique thing anyway. It's stupid to separate yourself from people just because they are different. After being friends with Trish, I know that there is more to her than meets the eye. And I'm sure everyone is like that," Jeff said.

"Whatever Matt. If the group finds out about this, you won't be allowed in it."

"I don't care anymore. Once I graduate I'm done with this place," Jeff said.

Jeff stood up and walked out of the house. He couldn't believe how his brother was acting. It was absolutely ridiculous. While he sat down on the porch, he saw a SUV pull up and noticed Trish's friends get out of it. They all looked at Jeff and then turned their heads away from him and walked up to Trish's window. They tapped on it and she opened it and they all climbed into her room. Jeff wondered why there were there. He wondered if Trish was telling them about what had just transpired.

"So what's up Trish? You said you had to tell us something important," Nora said.

"Yeah. Well, it deals with the Jeff Hardy."

"What about him?"

"Well, we've been friends ever since me and Shannon broke up and he's been there for me ever since I found out I was pregnant. And he says…that he loves me," Trish said.

"Wow. How do you feel about all of this suddenly," Victoria asked.

"I'm a little shocked to tell you the truth. He was there for me the exact day Shannon broke up with me. I was so confused as to why he was concerned about me."

"But he really does care for you, doesn't he," Nora asked.

"Yeah. And I just wanted to know what you guys think about all of this."

"Well, it's not what we expected but if he truly makes you happy then I say, go for it," Rob said with a smile.

"Thanks guys."

"You know, when we pulled up he was sitting out on his porch. He seemed upset about something," Nora said.

"Really?" Trish got up and opened up her window and stepped out of it. Jeff was still sitting on the porch and thinking quietly to himself. "Jeff, come here," Trish said quietly.

He stood up and walked over to her window and saw all of her friends sitting in her room.

"What's up, Trish?"

"What's wrong," she asked.

"My brother found out. He saw everything," Jeff said.

"Well, what does he have to say about it?"

"He's not too thrilled, but I don't care," Jeff said.

"Hey man, if you get kicked out of your group, you're always welcome in ours," Greg said.

"Thanks."

A car pulled up suddenly and Trish went back to her room and Jeff crawled back into his. He lay on his bed and sighed to himself. He heard his dad's voice and immediately got up and walked upstairs. Matt stared at Jeff and their dad looked at them confusingly.

"Something going on that I should know," Gil asked.

"Dad, can I talk to you, alone," Jeff said.

"Sure. Let's go up to my room." Jeff nodded his head and they both walked up to his room. Gil sat on the bed and looked at his younger son. "What's wrong?"

"I'm in love, dad," Jeff said.

"Are you sure this time," Gil said with a smile.

"Yeah dad, I'm sure this time."

"Who's the lucky girl," Gil asked.

"The neighbor's daughter," he said.

Gil looked at him in shock and chuckled.

"You didn't get her pregnant did you?"

"No. But the baby's father broke up with her before she even knew she was pregnant. When she told him, he said he didn't want to be involved."

"So you want to try and be the father of this baby?"

"Not just that. I want to be with her."

"What about college?"

"I'll figure it out. But I know she is the one I want to be with. After all the relationships I've been in, I know this one is the real deal, even though she hasn't been that receptive to the idea."

"But now she is?"

"Yeah."

"Well I approve of this relationship, but it's up to her parents if they approve the relationship as well," Gil said.

"Yeah, but there's one other person who doesn't approve of this relationship either," Jeff said.

"Matt?"

"Yeah. He says, preps and punks can't be together and if I get caught hanging around her, the group will kick me out. But I told him I don't care because I'm tired of these cliques and stuff. It's childish."

"You're right. Give Matt some time, he'll come around. He's hard to get to change and you know that," Gil said.

"I know. Well thanks for the talk dad."

"Anytime son."

They got up and walked downstairs and Jeff walked out of the house and went next door and knocked on Trish's door. Her father answered the door and looked at him suspiciously.

"Can I help you," he asked.

"Yeah, is Trish here?"

"Yeah, come on in."

Jeff walked in and sat on the couch and looked around. He had never been in Trish's house before. Trish walked up the stairs and looked at Jeff in shock.

"Trish, is there something you'd like to tell us," her father asked.

"Yeah, Jeff and I are in a relationship."

"Since when?"

"Since I found out I was pregnant. He wants to be involved in this child's life and he wants to help me raise her."

"Does your father approve of this," her father asked.

"Yes, he does."

"Alright. You obviously have some idea of what you're doing. I'll pray that you guys work out," her father said as he walked off.

Trish looked at Jeff and smiled and he smiled back. He kissed her softly on the lips and she sighed to herself. Her life was seemingly getting better. She hoped that it would continue to get better.


	6. Chapter 6

Trish was now eight and a half months pregnant and couldn't believe that any day now her little girl was going to be here. Jeff's group found out that he and Trish were together and just like Matt had said, they had kicked him out of the group but he didn't care because he was in love and knew that he had someone behind him if anything went wrong. True to their word, Trish's friends took him in and everyone at school found it odd when they saw Trish and Jeff together and when Jeff started hanging around with her friends. On the last day of school for the Seniors, they were all sitting under the tree waiting for school to begin when Shannon walked up to the group and looked at them.

"Where's Jackie," Victoria asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, we broke up last week. She found someone else she wanted to be with," he said.

"Oh really? I guess karma is real," Nora said with a small smile.

"Okay guys, I know I fucked up but can I join the group again?"

They all looked at each other and then they looked at Trish who was lying against Jeff's chest. She looked at Shannon and she sighed. Shannon looked at Trish and then looked at her stomach.

"What are you having," he asked.

"Why does it matter, Shannon? You're not going to be involved and if you think rejoining the group is the way to get me back, you're sadly mistaken."

"Trish, I'm sorry…"

"No you're not. You just want to get back with me so you can have someone to keep hurting," she said.

"I told you when we broke up that if we were meant to be together that we would get back together," he said.

"Bullshit Shannon, but you can continue to believe that because I surely don't. And like I said a few months ago, I don't want you involved with me or the baby. So you are better off walking away right now to save your dignity."

Shannon sighed and walked off and everyone else looked at Trish in shock. They thought for sure that she was going to take him back, but ever since she had been with Jeff, she seemed much happier. The bell rang and Jeff got up and helped Trish stand up and they all walked into the school. School went by pretty quick and before they knew it, school was done for the Seniors. They would all return for the practice graduation and then the actual graduation a week later but everyone was glad that school was out for a while. Jeff and Trish were walking out of the school when they ran into Matt and Amy. They stared at each other and then walked past them. Ever since Matt found out about Trish, he had completely ignored Jeff even at home. Jeff and Trish walked back to her house and they stood outside her house.

"So, any day now," he said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous. I've heard what labor can feel like from my friends' parents. I just hope it goes smooth."

"Yeah, me too," Jeff said.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"Okay."

Jeff kissed her on the cheek and they walked into their houses and went downstairs to their rooms. When he went to bed, Jeff thought to himself how his life had seriously changed this past year and he couldn't believe that he was going to be a father.

A week later, the Seniors were back at the school getting ready to graduate and they were so excited they could hardly wait to get their diplomas. Trish had been contracting for two days now and she had gone to the hospital and she wasn't ready to be admitted to the hospital so the doctor told her to go ahead with her graduation and maybe that would speed it up. While the Senior's were sitting on the football field waiting for their names to be called. When graduation finally ended and everyone had his or her diploma, everyone was getting their yearbooks signed and taking pictures. Trish, Victoria and Nora were all talking amongst each other and Trish stopped talking suddenly.

"Trish, are you alright," Nora asked.

"I think my water just broke," she said.

Nora and Victoria squealed and they got their parents attention and everyone crowded around her and helped her to Trish's parents car. Everyone drove off to the hospital and ran to the maternity ward. They went upstairs and the doctor walked out into the waiting room.

"Who is the father of the child being born," the doctor asked.

"I am," Jeff said as he stood up.

The doctor motioned for him to come with him and he followed him and went into Trish's room. Trish was laying in her bed and breathing quietly. Jeff walked up to her and grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey. You're doing great," he said.

"Thanks."

She continued to breathe and five hours later, the nurse looked at the fetal monitor and shook her head. She called for the doctor and he looked at the fetal monitor. Trish looked at the doctor and then looked at Jeff.

"Is there something wrong," Trish asked between breaths.

"We need to do an emergency C-Section," he said briskly.

The nurse ran out of the room and called all the important people and then Trish was rolled off to the operating room. An hour later Jeff walked out of the operating room with a sullen face and tears streaming down his face.

Everyone stood up and Gil walked up to him and grabbed him as Jeff started to sob.

"What happened," Nora asked.

The doctor walked into the waiting room suddenly and looked at the entire group.

"What happened," Victoria asked this time.

"I'm sorry. The baby didn't make it," he said briskly.

"What?! What the hell happened in there," Victoria asked.

"The baby went into stress and we performed an emergency C-Section. The baby wasn't breathing and we tried unsuccessfully to resuscitate her. Trish is still under anesthesia but she's back in her room if you'd like to go and see her.

"Jeff should go and see her," Victoria said.

Gil pulled Jeff back and looked him in the eye.

"You have to be strong, son," he said.

Jeff nodded and walked off back to Trish's room and she was just starting to wake up. When she realized Jeff was in the room she smiled at him.

"Where's the baby," she asked groggily. Jeff immediately started to tear up and Trish looked at him confusingly. "Jeff, where's Madison?"

"I'm sorry, she didn't make it."

"What? No, no you're lying. Bring me my baby, Jeff. I want to see my baby. She's alive," Trish said.

"Trish, she wasn't breathing when they pulled her out and they tried to bring her back but she just didn't want to. She wasn't strong enough," he said as the tears continued to fall down his cheeks.

"No! Dammit bring me my baby," Trish said with tears.

The nurse came into the room with the baby wrapped up and gave her to Trish. Trish looked at the baby and started to cry hysterically. She hugged her and kissed her repeatedly begging her to wake up. Jeff looked at the baby and realized that she looked exactly like Trish and she would have been a beautiful child had she had the chance to live. Jeff took Madison away from Trish and had the nurse take her away to the waiting room so everyone could see her. Jeff grabbed Trish and hugged her with all his might and apologized repeatedly to her. Trish finally cried herself to sleep and Jeff looked at her. After all that she had been through he seriously knew that this baby would have been the very thing to bring her up and not feel unwanted. Jeff walked out of the room and went to the waiting room. The baby was already in the morgue in the basement of the hospital and everyone was talking about funeral arrangements. Everyone left the hospital and went to their homes.

A month had passed since Trish had had the baby and the funeral had passed as well. Trish had applied to a college out of state and had been accepted and she was packing her bags. She walked outside with all her bags while she waited for her dad. While she was waiting, Jeff walked out of his house and looked at Trish in shock. Ever since the death of the baby, she hadn't talked to him at all. She had distanced herself from him and everyone else in her circle.

"Trish, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving Jeff. I'm going to college," she said quietly.

"Why?! When were you going to tell me," he asked.

"I wasn't going to tell you. I didn't expect you to see me leave."

"No, you can't leave Trish. What about us," he asked.

"What about us? There is no us now."

"Yes, there is. Just because the baby died doesn't mean we can't still be together," he said.

Trish sighed and looked at Jeff with hurt eyes.

"Please Jeff. Don't make this any harder than it has to be. I just want to go and start my life over again."

"And you can do it with me in your life, Trish. Don't leave because of this. Don't let this beat you," he said as he walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"No Jeff. Just stop it please. Let me do this," she pleaded.

"No Trish. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I won't let you leave," he said.

"You have to."

She took her hand out of his as soon as her dad walked out of the house. He put her bags in the car and they both got in the car and they drove off to the airport. Jeff couldn't believe what had happened to him. Things couldn't possibly get worse.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been over a year since Trish had left for college and Matt and Jeff were both in college as well. After Trish left, Matt had finally realized that Jeff was truly in love with her. They were finally talking to each other and acting like old times again. Jeff still hadn't gone out with anyone else since Trish had left and Matt always tried to hook him up with someone else but it never worked. Jeff wasn't depressed or anything, he just wanted to be with Trish and he knew that if he waited that she would come around and come back to him. Even if that meant waiting three more years. She would call sporadically and they would talk for a little bit, but he knew not to expect a call from her every day. The summer had arrived and their second year of college was done. Jeff and Matt were packing up some of their things before they left for the summer to go start their road trip. While he was packing, Jeff's cell phone rang and he picked it up with a smile.

"Hey Trish," he said.

"Hey Jeff. How are you?"

"I'm good. Matt and I are just packing up our stuff before we head on out on our road trip. We have to go visit some of the gang before heading back home for a little bit," he said.

"Oh. Are you planning on stopping out here as well," she asked.

"You bet. Amy's up that way so we'll definitely stop by. Just give me the address to your apartment."

"Okay. I'll call you later and give it to you," she said.

"Alright."

"Okay, talk to you then," she said.

"And Trish?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he said.

She got quiet and Jeff wondered if he shouldn't have said that.

"I love you too," she said suddenly.

She hung up the phone quickly and Jeff looked at Matt.

"You ready man," Matt asked.

"Yeah."

They grabbed their bags and closed their dorm room and walked out to the parking lot and got in Matt's car and drove off. Their first stop was to see Greg and Rob of Trish's old group. When they arrived two days later, Jeff and Matt went to Greg and Rob's apartment and knocked on the door. The door opened and they walked in and Greg and Rob were shocked to see Matt walk in.

"Hey guys," Greg said.

"Hey. This is Matt I'm sure you guys remember him," Jeff said.

"Yeah. So how's college life treating you guys," Rob said.

"It's different that's for sure," Matt said with a small smile.

"Yeah having to fit in all over again. It's weird."

"Yeah."

They stayed overnight and when the next day came Jeff and Matt started their trip again. They went all over the place and when they finally arrived in New York City, Jeff could hardly contain his excitement. They pulled up in the parking lot of Trish's apartment and walked upstairs. Jeff knocked on the door and a few seconds later, Victoria answered the door with shock.

"Jeff! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit Trish. Didn't she tell you I was coming," he asked.

"No, she didn't, but there's something I need to tell you," Victoria said.

"Well can't it wait? I want to see Trish."

"Jeff, you need to come in," Victoria said.

"What is going on," he asked as he and Matt walked in.

Nora was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands and sighing every so often. Jeff and Matt sat down on the couch and Jeff looked at Victoria.

"Where's Trish," he asked.

"Trish, isn't here," Victoria said.

"Did she go out to the store? We can wait," Jeff said.

"No, Jeff. She didn't go to the store and she's not coming back," Victoria said again.

"Did she go back to Cameron?"

"Jeff, Trish killed herself two days ago," Victoria said.

Jeff's eyes widened in shock and he looked at Matt who was just as surprised as Jeff.

"What do you mean, she killed herself? I just talked to her a month ago. She knew we were going on a road trip," Jeff said in disbelief.

"She told us, Jeff. But do you know how long she's been suffering? She's been depressed ever since she lost the baby and that was two years ago," Victoria said.

"Why would she do something like that?"

"She wrote a letter to you, if you want to read it," Victoria said.

"Yeah."

Victoria handed him an envelope and he opened it and began to read it.

_Dear Jeff,_

_I'm sorry for all the pain I've put you through. I never meant to hurt you like this, but I just felt like I couldn't go on anymore. The loss of our baby was too much for me to bear and I just felt like I had no other reason to live. Even though you said we could still be together. I felt it would be an injustice to you to keep you bogged down with all my problems. Knowing you, you would have said it wouldn't have mattered. I know that you loved me and I'm glad I finally had someone to tell me that. I really did love you too and I thank you for all that you did for me. But it seems like it wasn't enough for me. Maybe I was just selfish. But at least, I'll get to be with my baby and I know eventually I will see you again._

_Love, Trish_

Jeff kept rereading the letter over and over again trying to figure out why she would do this even though she knew he loved her dearly. The tears started rolling down his cheeks and he sighed to himself.

"When's the funeral?"

"They're flying her body back out to Cameron. So we're all going back there for the funeral if you want to go. You know she would want you there," Nora said.

"She considered the baby mine," Jeff said quietly.

They all sighed and Victoria told them that they could stay and that they would follow them back to down to Cameron the next morning.

The next morning, they all got up and got dressed and started the drive back to Cameron, North Carolina. When they arrived a few days later they went to her parents house and apologized for their loss. Jeff and Matt went to their dad's house and Gil hugged Jeff immediately.

"I'm sorry son."

Jeff broke down in his father's arms and Gil held him like a baby.

"Why dad!? Why did she have to do this?!"

"I don't know, son. I don't know."

"I loved her! And she knew that dad and she still did this!"

"I know you loved her. I know you did. You have to be strong though."

"How can you tell me that?!"

Gil stood Jeff up and looked him dead in the eye.

"Because I've been through it, Jeff. I know what it's like to lose someone you love close to your heart. I loved your mother with all of my heart and yet she was taken from me still," Gil said. Jeff stopped crying and looked at his father. "Now get some rest. The funeral is tomorrow."

Jeff and Matt went to their rooms and Jeff looked across his window and looked into Trish's room. The lights were off and he sighed to himself. He went to bed and dreamt about her the entire night.

The next morning, Jeff got up and got ready for the funeral. When he was ready, he walked upstairs and the funeral procession was waiting outside the door. Jeff, Matt and their dad all got into the limo and were driven with the rest of the procession to the church. When they got to the church, Jeff looked at and walked inside. It was an open casket so everyone could say their last good-byes. Everyone walked up to the casket and kissed Trish's body and when Jeff got up he looked at her and sighed. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. She was wearing her favorite dress and he sighed to himself. He grabbed her hand and held it in his own and then he kissed it. He sat down at his seat and the funeral started. When it ended, everyone went out to the cemetery and watched as the casket was lowered into the ground right next to the baby's tombstone. When the casket was finally in the ground everyone threw a flower into the grave and walked off to their cars. Jeff stayed a little bit longer and looked at Trish's tombstone and sighed. He knew his life wasn't over but it sure did feel like it. If Trish really was suffering like Victoria had said, he was glad that she wasn't suffering anymore. He was going to miss her every day of his life but he would make sure that his life would still go on just for her. His fallen angel.


End file.
